leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
User blog:KrPa/Narrenturm aneb cesta za češtinou – díl 1.
Jelikož se účastním betatestování české verze hry, tak jsem se rozhodl psát blog. Dočtete se zde o úskalích českých překladů, slovních hrátek ale i mého vlastního názoru na překlad z pohledu technicky vzdělaného člověka. Čeština vs Angličtina Aneb zapadlý složitý jazyk proti jednoduchému mezinárodnímu jazyku. Jistě každý ví, že angličtina je uznávaná jako univerzální dorozumívací jazyk pro různé jazykové skupiny lidí. Angličtina je třetí nejrozšířenější mateřský jazyk (335 miliónů lidí) a první nejrozšířenější (1500 miliónů mluvčích), který mluví lidé na světě. Oproti tomu je čeština velmi složitá na naučení a je mateřským jazykem asi 12 miliónů lidí. Z tohoto pohledu se zdá být překlad úplně malicherný, jenomže Riot ví, že 16 miliónů lidí (bereme v potaz i Slovensko) je dosti velký trh. Je to jejich rozhodnut, jsou to jejich peníze i případný zisk. Překlad – ano či ne? Česká republika se v těchto dobách považuje za západní trh. Za toto můžeme vděčit několika historickým událostem ale i našim památkám a samotné Praze. Česká republika se dokázala rychle vzpamatovat z historických totalitních dob. Vděčíme za to i tomu, že sousedíme s 2 západními státy, takže ten režim obnovy byl u nás rychlejší (jako například oproti Rumunsku atd). Většinou se tedy setkáváme s lokalizací různých her, za kterými stojí větší studia/distrubutoři západních firem. A když není oficiální překlad, tak si najdou amatéři a hru přeloží (např. Mrazík). V některých případech jsme se dočkali i českého dabingu (Grid , Zaklínač 1, Far Cry, Warcraft III)! Jistě, další dabing byl i u českých her, jako například: série Mafie, původní série Operace Flastpoint, série Vietcong, Original War, série Polda (z těch známějších). A taky proč ne? Česká republika je známá jako dabovací velmoc se špičkovou kvalitou (tedy aspoň u filmů). Překlad textů u League of Legends určitě, ten dabing – velmi záleží na dabérském studiu a zkušenostech překladatele. Mezi známé české dabérské studia patří: Studio Fontána – Zaklínač, CENEGA Czech – Warcraft 3, studio Jakuba Saice – Mafie. Kritéria úspěšného překladu *Co je hra zač? Je rozdíl překládat singleplayerovou hru, multiplayerovou hru a MMO hru. Zatím co u single hry (např. Metro 2033) se hráč nesetká s jiným hráčem, je překlad vítaný a jednoduchý. V multi hrách (např. Call of Duty nebo Need for Speed nebo StarCraft) se komunikace mezi hráči omezuje spíše jen na jednoduché povely a koordinaci, jelikož tyto hry mají minimální obměny u hráče (u stříleček zbraně, u sportu vozidla). Poslední a nejnovější skupinou jsou MMO (např. World of Warcraft nebo League of Legends) – masivní hry, hrající se přes internet. Zde jsou již prvky vývoje postavy/vozidla. Je nutná komunikace hráčů, ať už kvůli radám, obchodu nebo domluvě na dalším tahu. Setkáváme se se spoustou úkolů, názvů předmětů a schopností – a o těch hráči často mluví a s jejich názvy se sžívají. Hlavně u MMO her se očekává různorodost hráčů, tedy národů a jazyků. Tyto hry se tedy kvůli komunikaci překládají velmi málo a výchozí jazyk je vždy angličtina. *Jak překládat? Tady si musíme vybrat, zda hru přeložíme přesně podle významu anglického slovíčka (taky se říká strojově). Tento překlad je přesný, bohužel čeština je dosti záludný jazyk a s odstupem času (nebo zkušeností) tento překlad vypadá suše a nezapadá do příběhu/světu. Další možností je překládat dle citu: co ta věc dělá, jak vypadá, jak by to mohlo dobře znít v češtině. *Taký typ překladu? Poslední věcí je rozhodnout se, zda přeložit jen text ve hře nebo se postarat i o kompletní dabing, který je často finančně i časové nákladný a složitý. Tak a to je pro tento díl vše. Příště se již podíváme na samostatný překlad League of Legends. Jaký je Váš názor na toto téma? Souhlasíte se mnou? Vyjádřete se do komentářů. Kr.Pa. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu